<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вальпургиева ночь. by exploratorem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653076">Вальпургиева ночь.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem'>exploratorem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Antichrist (2009), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Death, Drama, M/M, Thriller, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Природа — церковь Сатаны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вальпургиева ночь.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кровью вязкой, бушующим морем,<br/>Хриплым смехом, похожим на вой,<br/>Я готов заглушить твоё горе,<br/>Средь могилы, заросшей травой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я тебя ненавижу.</p>
<p>Верхушки деревьев леса где-то далеко-далеко и от центра, и от границы мира, не услышат этого.<br/>Громко слишком, что до слуха не доходит.<br/>Шрам молчит.</p>
<p>— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу.</p>
<p>Кимбли колотит кулаками по его спине, словно в истерике, но в придыхании между сорвавшимся шепотом слышатся вполне блядские стоны.</p>
<p>Шрам выдыхает, кропотливо поддерживая ритм толчков, мошонка влажно и с крайне мерзким звуком стучит по поджарым ягодицам. Он не знает, когда стоит остановиться — они всегда делали это жестко, и чье-то сумасшествие не было весомой антитезой.</p>
<p>Вряд-ли знает и Зольф.<br/>Знал раньше точно — когда, интеллигентно усмехнувшись определенно без доли отстраненности свысока, перевести тему.</p>
<p>— Ты знал — можно представить, что падают не желуди, а звезды.</p>
<p>Не хватало еще обжечься.<br/>Роль яростного безумца, ведомого эмоциями, всегда принадлежала не ему.</p>
<p>— Загадаешь желание?</p>
<p>— Чтоб ты сдох.</p>
<p>Засмеяться — правда-правда, искренне, — пообещать, что обязательно. Конечно. Сам убьешь — понравится ещё.</p>
<p>Шрам никогда не превосходил ожиданий, когда дело казалось осмысленного. Эмоции же были непредсказуемы — как и всегда, как и любил Зольф.</p>
<p>Его эмоции он любил особенно.</p>
<p>Шрам смотрит на него с быстро вянущим беспокойством и почти отдается звериной похоти — как тому положено быть в лесу, — но мысли его как никогда осознанны.</p>
<p>Например, Кимбли к лицу безумие.<br/>Маска возвышенности над всем приземленным бьётся с треском получше его взрывов — на какого-то совсем чужого Зольфа с долей тревоги в расширенных зрачках, на грани неистолкуемых слез и слюной в уголках влажных губ Шрам смотрит без ненависти.</p>
<p>Этот не ведет себя так, будто знает всё — и действительно знает, — на подкорке сознания писанный сценарий заставляет Шрама раскаляться добела на это. <br/>И тянуться, как на огонь, чтоб поджечь крылья свои.</p>
<p>Этот не знает ничего. </p>
<p>В крышу со страшным грохотом падают точно выгоревшие звезды.</p>
<p>Кимбли срывается на крик, и, кажется, только больше пугается, когда Шрам стискивает его в слишком стальной хватке, называя это объятиями.<br/>Думает, что наконец-то понял.</p>
<p>С шеи почти отгрызают кусок плоти.<br/>Сознанием все еще с головой в возбуждении, Шрам рычит, особенно жестко толкаясь, отпускает, наконец, чтобы схватиться за кровоподтек.<br/>Кимбли под ним больше не бьет дрожь, резво двинется вверх от него, от непрошеных объятий и смеется.</p>
<p>Тихо так сперва.</p>
<p>Когда-то он рассказывал Шраму о ведьмах, копаясь в своих записях.<br/>Когда-то — еще раньше, — женщины, смеясь, алхимию обратили в чистое ограненное зло. Печатью были в них раскосые глаза, уста с морщиной на один бок от дьявольского хохота и одиночество.</p>
<p>Кимбли любил людей, и люди его любили — только от последней печати так и не отделался.</p>
<p>Вихрь один — Шрам на спину опрокинут, Кимбли ему за плечи держится и близко-близко дышит в лицо. <br/>Шрам молчит и не двигается.<br/>Зольф улыбается еще мягче — и с болью опускается на член.</p>
<p>Картинные взвизги, слишком наглые касания, когда изящные руки ведет вдоль налитого кровью смуглого тела, общупывает, царапает, играется, Шрам раздражается.<br/>Хватает за бедра, присаживает. Не нравится ему контроль терять.</p>
<p>По ладоням хлыстом вдруг чужие бьют — и так несколько раз, пока не разжимаются.</p>
<p>Взгляд серебристый, как ведьмин любимый металл, вдруг отвердевает. Жестоко — Шрам почти не выдерживает напора.</p>
<p>— Ты меня не любишь?</p>
<p>Шрам никогда его не понимал.<br/>То, что недоступно пониманию, принято ненавидеть.</p>
<p>Никогда.</p>
<p>Не сейчас.</p>
<p>С трепетом чужие руки поднимает, целует быстро-быстро столько же раз, сколько ударов было, что-то бормочет задушенно и невнятно — его Кимбли всегда говорил внятно, чтоб самое неприятное услышал и обязательно запомнил, — оглаживает свои бока и вдруг манит пальцем к себе.</p>
<p>Шрам ни черта ёбаного не понимает — и поддается ловушке. <br/>Теперь — слишком нежно, чтобы не злить, чтобы да, именно так предсказуемое блаженство на лице Зольфа разливалось. Коснуться смазки на головке, размазать, — он всегда почти задыхался от этого, сейчас же откидывает голову, стонет громко, чтоб точно и деревья, и звезды слышали, ускоряется до предела, шлепаясь до ссадин ягодицами, перестав направлять член чужой, боясь покалечиться.</p>
<p>— Задуши меня.</p>
<p>Шрам принимает как должное все, что бы он ни сказал, игнорируя, в сути смысл.<br/>Сейчас не получается.</p>
<p>— ...Что.</p>
<p>— Как ты мечтал, — Зольф вновь склоняется над ним, фрикции до изнывания растягивая, накрыв его ладонь своей, чтобы крепкой хваткой ускорить темп движений, сжать головку, чтоб до гематом тесно, а глаза его расширены и залиты кровью из лопнувших капилляров, каждый из которых можно пересчитать, так близко, — задуши меня.</p>
<p>Останавливается.<br/>Стряхивает почти с отвращением костлявые руки, бросает на край кровати, не заботясь, ушибется ли о жесткий матрац. <br/>Лучше бы расшиб свои дурные, ненавистные мозги.</p>
<p>— Я пришел сюда не убить тебя.</p>
<p>Кимбли с минуту лежит с отупевшим взглядом и неестественно вывернутой рукой.<br/>Поднимается вдруг — смотрит дико-дико, как ведьмин лис-фамильяр, дышит через раз и безумно тяжело и гулко, заглушая сердцебиение, чередуясь с желудями с крыши.</p>
<p>Сжав кулаки, Шрам готов к нападению — и почти готов убить.</p>
<p>Но в комнате не остается никого.</p>
<p>Ненависть не скроешь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Природа слышит всё.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ах.</p>
<p>В этом лесу предначертано бояться зверя, что создал сам.</p>
<p>В этом лесу...</p>
<p>— Зольф.</p>
<p>— Ты зовешь меня по имени?</p>
<p>Шрам тогда молчал слишком напряженно и долго — точно на этот факт обратили слишком много незаслуженного внимания, в то время как это, безусловно, было проявлением банальной бестактности, неуважения и чего-то неописуемо презрительного, что скользило во всех скудных словах его. <br/>Пришлось рассмеяться.<br/>Чуть более вымученно.</p>
<p>— Ты знал, что твой брат изучал оккультные науки?</p>
<p>Кимбли видит, что, хоть и перебил нагло — именно чтоб увидеть, как Шрам напрягается и почти готов выплеснуть раздражение, а всё-таки сдерживает себя, явно ведь заинтересован противоречивостью сказанного. За многогранностью эмоций под суровой маской Кимбли любил наблюдать пуще всего — таких и искал в своей психотерапевтической практике, мешая работу с личным.</p>
<p>И всё-таки Шрам сжимает кулаки.</p>
<p>— Ты не знал его.</p>
<p>— Я не был бы с ним знаком, не разбирайся он в этой теме.</p>
<p>Как в тот момент вспоминалось, в многочисленных записях своих Кимбли записывал: человеческая психика исключительно многогранна, чтобы измерять её только в одной системе координат. Среди вездесущей прагмы, в чем он стал специалистом, неизбежно находилась константа неизвестного — о том, что науке неведомо, учения о потустороннем любили говорить.</p>
<p>Скептик, каких поискать, слушает с интересом оккультиста, нашедшего себе нового бога — смеется, отрицает, лжет, что интересно и украдкой берет его книги.</p>
<p>Ведьмы, что прародили алхимию — ведали в людях больше, чем они сами.</p>
<p>В ветхом домишке в лесу мать сушила много-много трав и черепов, вела свои записи о лунном календаре и как танцевать под дождем на корнях — и умерла одна.</p>
<p>Корни жесткие, никакая влага прошедшего дождя в опавших листьях и опилках не смягчит — но это уже давно не ощущается.</p>
<p>Стоит затаить дыхание и коснуться себя — провести те же линии, что по чужому телу, задеть грубее раскрасневшиеся ареолы и вздрогнуть, ребра, впалый без дыхания живот и кости таза ощупать, прижимая кожу так сильно, точно желая добраться до внутренностей.</p>
<p>Наконец, коснуться, где нужно — обжечься ледяными пальцами у пульсирующих вен.</p>
<p>Спина изгибается, ноги разъезжаются, омерзительно шурша сухой мерзлой травой. Ненавистный холод. </p>
<p>Вся расчётливость, проницательность, недоверие шли крахом рядом с подчиняющим гневом в чистом виде.<br/>Веская причина для ненависти.</p>
<p>В постели об этом говорили иначе.</p>
<p>— Ты ненавидишь меня? — сказать вальяжно, полулежа в горе подушек с туго набитой сигарой, чтобы больше за что презирать было, чтоб пылью на зубах стиснутых оседало и противно скрипело.<br/>Шрам ненавидел дым — брат не курил.</p>
<p>И затягивается, сидя на краю.<br/>Все их отношения — вредная привычка друг друга, от которой так и не избавишься. И не хочешь избавляться — чтоб были только ты, и я, и этот лес.</p>
<p>— Ненавижу.</p>
<p>В тот вечер желуди, тогда еще не бывшие звездами, падали на крышу впервые с тех пор, как они оказались здесь — постель они делили не в последний.<br/>В их первый раз было просто холодно — оттого ненависть особенно жгучая.</p>
<p>— Почему ты здесь?</p>
<p>Кимбли смеется, зная ответ.<br/>Потому что повязаны до конца чертовой жизни печатью крови — слишком разные и непримиримые — и так получилось, увы: человек, что плюнет на могилу ему, будет единственным ее посетителем.<br/>Шрам говорит иначе.</p>
<p>— Потому что ты убил моего брата.</p>
<p>Правда.<br/>Только в лесу об этом можно молчать.</p>
<p>И лес лишит холода, и можно застонать тихо и честно в безвоздушье от того, как больно, как недостаточно больно.</p>
<p>Издревле ведьмы сгорали в кострах — а Кимбли ненавидел холод.<br/>После смерти матери хотелось сжечь этот проклятый дом вместе с гробом — тогда руку остановили те же силы, что заставляли листать страницы выдуманных бестиариев. </p>
<p>Раздел третий, страница шестьдесят восьмая. <br/>Кровь ведьм и по сей день течет в людях — те знают, о ком идет речь.<br/>Семидесятая.<br/>Раздел шестой.<br/>Ведьмы знали людей лучше из самих, дабы истязать — заставить истечь кровью, возненавидеть себя и весь мир, прислуживать себе.</p>
<p>До чего же смешно.<br/>Смех у Кимбли правда ведьминский — мать, кажись, говорила, если не привиделось.<br/>Шрам говорил — то было, отодвигая смольные его пряди с раскосых и вечно прищуренных, как у лиса, глаз.</p>
<p>Шрам никогда не признается ни ему, ни себе, что ненависть берет начало в страхе.<br/>Кимбли знал, — бестиарий говорил: сатанинские черты за милю ощутишь, дурно станет, — знал, что ахинея чистой воды.<br/>И потому в разы нежней усмехался, гладя ладонью по седым волосам ночами среди падающих звезд.</p>
<p>Прошлое — с кровью и лаской на руках, — прошло.</p>
<p>— Зольф.</p>
<p>Нет, нет, нет.<br/>Пусть уходит, думает Кимбли и замирает.</p>
<p>Изводит себя — дьявольское удовольствие заставляет пройти мимо, оттягивает оргазм, ловя каждое беспощадно ледяное веяние ветра чувствительной и влажной кожей, да еще смеётся.<br/>Выше он этого всего.</p>
<p>Только снова приходит Шрам, — окидывает взглядом, который Кимбли впервые не может прочитать, вычленить жалость, презрение, остатки желания обладать, — и не сдерживает судорожный выдох, толкающий облачко жаркого пара.</p>
<p>Тянется руками — как тянулся несколько лет назад к чему-то высшему, не вытирая крови.</p>
<p>Он назвал всё безумием — подумать только, попречение мастера прагмы этим из уст поганого оккультиста.<br/>Он сказал, что люди давно лучше и выше нечисти стали — неправда, люди никогда не превзойдут низменную натуру, данную той же природой, тем же лесом.</p>
<p>Несколько лет ушло на то, чтобы вернуть воспоминания — чтоб удалили по сознанию в одну грозовую ночь: как легко в аффекте вскрыть артерию на шее с хирургической точностью, а потом еще несколько раз ударить, не заботясь больше о своих врачебных знаниях. Только чтобы больше крови на полу, лице, на ноже и языке, — ведьмы любят кровь, сам говориль— и не любят тех, кто в них не верит.</p>
<p>Сидел долго-долго в луже никак не сохнущей артериальной крови, листал, не вчитываясь, помня каждое слово, книги, справочники, инструкции, как танцевать под солнцем, луной, дождем — мать так и не научила.</p>
<p>Оккультист, что так и посмеивался за глаза над своим учением — Зольф уважал только преданных своему делу.</p>
<p>Бестиарий теперь лежит на чердаке, залитый кровью — каждая страница в отпечатках, если не окрашена кропотливо полностью.</p>
<p>— Чья это кровь?<br/>— ...Что?<br/>Шрам хочет схватить его за ворот и хорошенько потрясти, не забыв приложить черепом о стену, словно Кимбли понимал только физическое воздействие.<br/>Ни капли осмысленности в глазах.<br/>Это должно было произойти как можно скорее.</p>
<p>То, как у Шрама тогда опускаются руки — грустно.<br/>Злость сдерживает — после стольких сеансов терапии успешнее.<br/>Только сейчас все лечение грозит полететь к черту.</p>
<p>Шрам не пришел на суд — едва ли запомнил и имя убийцы.</p>
<p>Чтобы — столько лет спустя, — прийти именно к нему. </p>
<p>Не понимать, почему на каждое профессионально выверенное слово глубоко внутри кипело отторжение.<br/>И, — всё-таки, — чтоб обязательно тянуло хуже и сильнее с каждым днем.<br/>Вредная привычка появляется и с одного взгляда, которых были тысячи, с одного слова, прорвавшегося за врачебную этику, где нечто большее, чем интерес к подопытной мыши, с одного раза — тогда было просто холодно.</p>
<p>Шрам никогда не хотел бы порочить образ брата — или хорошее, или ничего.<br/>Кимбли же думал — он точно хохотом заливается с того света, если имеет хоть каплю чувства юмора.<br/>Ничего, кроме правды.</p>
<p>В настоящем времени Шрам зовет его по имени еще раз, и Кимбли задыхается.<br/>Сжимает пальцы у основания члена — возбуждение от эха этого голоса невыносимое.</p>
<p>Наверняка заворожен зрелищем, если забыл уже об извечном непринятии — Шрам ступает медленно по трещащему подзолу, ложится ему, Зольфу, между ног.</p>
<p>— Холодно.</p>
<p>Это не утверждение — он всегда говорит без доли вопросительности, точно не желая слышать ответов.<br/>Как и сейчас — смотрит без неотъемлемой резкости, жесткости, почти с лаской, едва выглядывающей из под седых ресниц, как никогда, — медленно и с изяществом сжимает пальцы на шее Кимбли.</p>
<p>Раскекается упокоенная усмешка на синеющих губах, и руками — будто окоченевшими, холодными и негнущимися, — касается чужих.</p>
<p>Шрам входит в него медленно — Зольф хотел бы больнее, господи, как хотел бы, — и вместе с побелевшими костяшками на глотке это вдруг ощущается именно так, как нужно.</p>
<p>Дальше — только хуже.</p>
<p>Несколько минут омерзительного хлюпанья, заглушенного шелестом листвы высоких деревьев — хватка ослабевает.</p>
<p>Кимбли рвано смеется, ошалело хватая воздух — лес наблюдает за этим, он знает.</p>
<p>И не позволит кульминации не случиться.</p>
<p>Шрам смотрит на него с жаждой убийства.</p>
<p>Ничего не запрещено в Вальпургиеву ночь.</p>
<p>Последний кислород Зольф заставляет украсть со своих уст.<br/>Шепчет потом: законсервируй пробитое вилами сердце последнего отродья преисподней в банке. <br/>Целуй ее на ночь. <br/>Меня не целуй. <br/>Ненавидь.</p>
<p>В этом лесу — будь что будет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>